overdrivegirlfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 10
Another World! Staying with Figurines at a Hot Spring Inn (別天地! フィギュアと泊まれる温泉宿, Bettenchi! Figyua to Tomareru Onsen yado) is the 10th episode in the Over Drive Girl 1/6 anime TV series. Characters *Subaru Amanohara *Nona *Bellnoa *Haruto Bouida *Rue Hitoma *Kamiyo Tatsutagawa *Seijirou Kanmuri Synopsis Haruto, Nona, and the others have gone to an onsen at Kanmuri's invitation. But while they're relaxing, a new moving figurine appears and challenges them to a fight. Nona unleashes her DP System in response, but... Summary thumb|200px|left|The figurines at the hot spring Haruto, Subaru, Nona and Bellnoa were enjoying the hot spring bath. Haruto was happy he had such a good friend like Seijirou, who gave them the voucher as an apology for earlier. Nona told Haruto he can look at them, but Haruto preferred not to, as that way it felt to him like he was secretly listening to a woman's bath. Although Haruto said he would enjoy if they had conversations like "are your boobs gotten any bigger?". Hearing that Nona immediately asked Subaru the same thing, but since she was a figure, she told her it's not possible. Bellnoa felt someone watching them, but the rest assured her, no one would want to watch a single guy in a bathroom, but at the same time, a new figurine was observing them. Bellnoa then told them she finally understood her situation, as she played the game and felt the heroine feeling like her, but the more she played she understood it was her and because of that she doesn't need to worry to defeat the Demon Dragon King. Bellnoa then mentioned that, they played Subaru's game too, but they never seein Nona's game. She questioned her if she wanted to see her world and Nona remembered a young man with a straw hat, she would like to see again, as they had a promise that they will meet again. But then Subaru told her, that must have been her ex-boyfriend and as Nona turned towards Haruto to ask him, he completely submerged into the bath to avoid that. thumb|200px|Rue appears Later Nona was on the roof, thinking about the boy in the straw hat, as Haruto didn't tell her anything. As she felt asleep, she woke up tied and hanging from a tree. Nona then saw Rue, a tank-girl from a mobile game, that Haruto liked and wanted to get. Rue then decided she still needed to defeat Subaru and Bellnoa, to prove herself to Commander Haru, as he had spend such large amount of money in her game, so she must be his favourite. Nona then turned into Shadow Nona and freed herself and challenged Rue to claim and take Haruto from her. Back in the company that made the figurines, Seijirou confronted Tatsutagawa and showcased her an item, the legendary Shards of Galatea, which Tatsutagawa quickly recognized. Seijirou then said that if you model it into a doll, it will start moving. Tatsutagawa quickly checked her bag to see when he managed to take it from her, but seeing it still in her bag, Seijirou told her he made a fake one and that she needs to stop doing it, as they may destroy Earth. Back at the hot spring, Shadow Nona started attacking Rue from a long range, but Rue kept running. Rue then shot at her, but Nona easily deflected her shots. Rue then told Nona that she wanted Haruto to praise her more and she will defeat all, so that Haruto can only love her. But Nona then easily cut Rue's cannon. Bellnoa then showed up and Shadow Nona wanted to settle things with her too, but Bellnoa refused as that would make Haruto grieve. Shadow Nona thought Haruto will grieve for both of them fighting, but Bellnoa meant that he will grieve only over her. Bellnoa then use a spell Dragonize and turned into a dragon and then made a big blast. thumb|left|200px|Haruto petting Shadow Nona Later Rue was with Haruto, crying and reporting that she lost in battle, but Haruto told her not to worry as she didn't need to fight outside of the game and that he was happy he met her. Rue then requested if Haruto can pet her, and he agreed. Subaru was a bit shocked, but Haruto told her that since Rue was from a mobile game, it had a feature to touch the screen to make the girls feel better. Bellnoa came, still in a dragon form and Haruto told her she is still 1/6 size and kinda looks like a big goose. Bellnoa then handled Shadow Nona, saying he lost because her secret feelings duller her skill. Shadow Nona then revealed she was jealous that he loved Nona only, and that she was seeking to be loved too. Haruto then told her he loved her too, as his love for Nona, was including her too. Shadow Nona then started crying, as he again mentioned he lover her because of Nona. To make her feel better, he started petting her. The Nona appeared, thanking Haruto, but requested that she needs to know her true story and Haruto agreed to them watching the final episode of her anime.